


Под крышей из звезд

by Semorana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semorana/pseuds/Semorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт Бартон - замечательный друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под крышей из звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Вариация на тему ночевки в доме Клинта. Не смогла пройти мимо, каюсь! \\*О*/

Клинт Бартон совершенно точно не получит на это Рождество новый, идеально сбалансированный лук с автоматическим прицелом. Он, конечно, спасал мир несколько раз и все такое, но он абсолютно ничего не смыслит в дружбе, и, кажется, даже не имеет понятия о том, что предавать этих самых друзей нельзя. А этот факт перечеркивает все его заслуги перед нацией. 

Тони тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Этот сукин сын все знает. Тони мысленно себя одергивает - Стиву не нравятся такие выражения - и тут же одергивает снова, но уже за то, что одернул. Он ведет себя недостойно гения, как.. как ординарный среднестатистический влюбленный человек. В общем, крайне недостойно Энтони Старка. 

Он возвращается к мыслям о Клинте, который разыгрывал перед ним понимание все это время. Ха! Тройное "ха!" Если бы он действительно сопереживал другу, то поселил бы в одной комнате да хоть того же Стива и Наташу! Но никак не заявил бы обыденным тоном: "Кэп и Тони вполне поместятся во второй гостевой". В тот момент Старк, кажется, издал какой-то протестующий звук, чисто на автомате, но тут же поймал на себе удивленный взгляд Роджерса. Действительно, Стив, в чем может быть проблема? Если, конечно, не считать проблемой то, что Ваш покорный слуга едва ли не имеет к тебе никаких чувств.  


Старк в раздражении до крови прокусывает себе губу. Вот так он и оказался в одной _чертовой_ постели со Стивеном Роджерсом. Никаких подарков Клинту на два Рождества вперед. 

\- Мне кажется, что если я прислушаюсь, то смогу услышать твои тяжелые мысли, - от неожиданно прорезавшего тишину голоса Тони чуть вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. 

\- К твоему сведению, я почти спал, - кого он обманывает?  


Стив хмыкает и поворачивается на бок, чтобы иметь возможность видеть лицо Старка. Тот лежит на спине и изо всех сил считает неровности штукатурки на потолке. 

\- Я понимаю, почему ты был против, - а вот тут уже Тони сдерживает смешок. Стив _ни-чер-та_ не понимает. Но, видимо, уверен в обратном, так как продолжает свой монолог. - Ты очень ревностно относишься к личному пространству, даже вещи из рук не берешь, а после... - Стив замирает на полуслове. Тони улыбается против воли. Как мило, что Капитан боится причинить ему боль упоминанием о расставании с Пеппер. 

\- В общем, спать с кем-то в одной постели для тебя, должно быть, тяжело. Прости, что сразу не догадался.  


Тони готов его ударить за это искреннее раскаяние в голосе. Как можно быть таким всепонимающим, заботливым, добрым, отзывчивым, бескорыстным... А вот теперь Тони готов ударить уже себя. 

\- Мне очень жаль, что это так. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты доверял мне даже на подсознательном уровне, - Старк не успевает сформулировать непонимание даже в мыслях, как Стив торопливо добавляет, - я ведь твой Капитан.

 _"Нет, Стив, не мой,"_ \- все, о чем может подумать в это мгновение Старк. 

Но от мыслей его отвлекает движение Стива. Тот медленно садится, берет свою подушку... Тони впервые за то время, как они в этой комнате, смотрит на него. Рука интуитивно тянется остановить. 

\- Эй, - чуть хрипловато выдает Старк. Его пальцы сжались на предплечье Стива. И умом он прекрасно понимает, что его реакция граничит с чем-то подозрительным. Роджерс ловит его взгляд и останавливается на секунду. 

\- Я посплю на полу, - видя, что собеседник открывает рот явно для возражения, Стив быстро продолжает, - поверь, это не доставит мне неудобств. 

\- Ты не прав, - да, этот вечер не из тех, в которые Тони блещет умом. Кто тянул его за язык? Стив в недоумении приоткрывает губы, что отнюдь не способствует возобновлению мыслительных процессов Старка. - Я.. Я доверяю тебе, ясно? - быстро, словно боясь передумать. - Дело не в этом. 

\- А в чем тогда? 

\- Тебе надо что-то делать со своей предсказуемостью, Кэп. Я знал, что ты это спросишь! - Тони усмехается, пытается выиграть время.  


Взгляд Стива прожигает его насквозь. Голубые глаза наполнены лунным сиянием в глухой темноте. Тони кажется, что если присмотреться, то можно найти в них ответ на любой вопрос. Они кристально чисты, как и сам Стив. 

\- Я пытаюсь разгадать тебя, Тони. Но ты сложнейшая головоломка, которую я когда-либо видел, - Стив говорит полушепотом, а Тони замирает под его взглядом, будто загипнотизированный. - Я был уверен вначале, что ты простейший тип: самоуверенный парень, который хорошо разбирается в физике и любит острить. А потом ты повел себя как _чертов_ герой, который готов отдать жизнь за любого из нас и за общее дело, при этом всячески разыгрывая эгоизм. Мы сблизились, знаешь, до того, как ты оттолкнул меня, отгородившись стеной. Я бы многое отдал за эту дружбу. Она строилась из вибраниума на непригодной для этого почве, но ты же умный: что тебе стоит разрушить самый прочный из металлов? Только вот и без причины ты никогда не действуешь. Так что же происходит в твоей гениальной голове, Энтони Старк? Почему ты переносишь сон со мной в одной комнате как пытку, но все еще держишь мою руку, не давая уйти?

\- Ты так любишь раскладывать все по полочкам, Капитан. А не боишься получить ответы на свои вопросы? - открытая провокация. Чувство безнаказанности, которое всегда толкает к пропасти. Игра на грани фола. 

\- Нет, - и выражение лица, что не поймешь, кто с кем играет. 

Старк кривит губы в жесткой усмешке. И делает шаг с обрыва. В полете уже не важны причины: случайно или наконец-то отпустив себя. Их губы сталкиваются в полумраке комнаты. И единственный источник света - луна - дрожит в глазах Стива всего мгновение. А потом он опускает веки и скользит ладонью по спине Тони, затянутой в мягкий хлопок, притягивая ближе. 

***

Колчан для стрел и новая форма - решает намного позже Старк, наблюдая, как игривые лучики солнца скользят по длинным ресницам Стива. Нельзя подарить Бартону просто лук.


End file.
